


Never been no one

by Arctickat



Series: No need to be faceless [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Other, Rickon Stark Lives, Shireen Baratheon Lives, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctickat/pseuds/Arctickat
Summary: AU and fix-it: The Hound never met the Brotherhood Without Banners. Arya is given education and training of nomal lordling by Lord Beric Dondarrion instead of becoming "no one".
Relationships: Arya Stark & Brotherhood Without Banners
Series: No need to be faceless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854709
Kudos: 16





	Never been no one

**This chapter is preface of the series[No need to be faceless](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854709).**

Arya attemps many times to run away from the Brotherhood and they tightens her security. It changes their move plans and slows down progress, and eventually the word of what happened in the Twins reach them. That night, Thoros of Myr sees Arya in the flames. Older, grown Arya leads the Brotherhood in a great battle against dark creatures in snow - he informs Beric of this vision. Utilizing the chaos of war, Beric smuggles Brotherhood into empty Stormlands and eventually into his own castle one by one, disguised as servants and workers. He made Arya a bastard daughter of the old castellan loyal to Dondarrions and continued her education and martial training in Blackhaven. The Brotherhood trains and helps smallfolk of Stormlands. Gendry was trained as a knight but had to smith around Stormlands for funds often. Arya reunites with Nymeria on her way to Blackhaven and gets better at warging (but keeps her wolf in the woods outside of castle as she has to hide her identity :-) )

It was nearly Arya’s three and ten name day the news of mutiny at the Wall comes to Blackhaven. Arya threatened everyone to follow her to the Wall otherwise she’d kill herself avenging her favorite brother, they relented. By the time Arya and Brotherhood arrives at the Castle Black, Jon Snow was resurrected by another red priest(ess). They rescue Stannis outside of Winterfell, take Winterfell back by using their warg skills. Arya and and Northerners proclaim Jon as King in the North according to Robb’s will. Brianne arriaves with Podrick.

Sansa comes home with the Hound. Stannis is dying from wounds, makes Gendry a new Baratheon and orders him to take Shireen to Storm’s End. Arya is furious and allows Brianne to execute him for his crime of kinslaying his brother Renly and nephew Edric Storm. 

Northerners, Free Folk and Brotherhood prepares the Long Night. Ser Davos comes back from Skagos with Rickon, Bran comes back with Meera Reed. Jon sends Davos and Brianne to bring more dragonglass from Dragonstone. King’s Landing is in turmoil from crash between Cersei and the Tyrells, since Cersei granted the Faith to be militarized.

Sansa marries Harrold Hardying to get supplies from the Eyrie. Winter is harsh and long and they realize even with Sansa's efforts, they would run out of food in near future. Arya volunteers to go to Highgarden. Jon hates the decision and refuses. But when both the queen regent Cersei and the new queen Margery were arrested by the Faith, Arya leaves with Brotherhood to White Harbor - she can’t let the North to starve and decided to act as her own. In White Harbor she hears the words of Cersei killing Margery and destruction of Great Sept of Baelor by wildfire. Arya leaves instructions to the Manderlys and departs to King’s Landing. As her company approaches the Blackwater Bay, they learn Tommen's suicide and Aegon Targaryen’s landing in Dorne. Danearys Targaryen also said to be recruiting ships.

Arya leads Brotherhood into the Red Keep using the secret tunnels. They face Jamie Lannister in Cersei’s chamber. Jamie sees Lyanna come again with Ser Arthur by her side.

The young woman simply says:

“I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. Lannister always pays debts. I came to collect my due.”

Jamie realizes this woman is Arya Stark.

“I wouldn’t kill my sister for the Dragon Queen. But you - I guess you earned this.”

He swiftly cuts his sisters head off as Cersei screams valonqar.

"Now I'm off to fulfill my other oaths."

Jamie goes to the North in search of Brianne and honor. Sansa kills Baelish in Eyrie. Arya parts ways with Edric and Anguy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Arya can fix the world without being a no-one, that's my crack here :-)  
> Details of Arya's life during her stay in Balckhaven and her way to and at the Winterfell will be revealed as the story goes along. This story is a crack for my own amusement and will be full of dry one-liners.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my own amusement - an experiment to see how Arya could save the day without becoming a faceless assassin. She is already heartbroken killer by the time she gets captured by the Brotherhood Without Banners. I've been questioning if Brotherhood has adopted her and helped her, maybe Thoros could have seen something in the fire to prompt this diversion. If Baelish could hide Sansa as his bastard daughter and she could live kind of decent life in the castle, why not Beric/Beric's castellan?


End file.
